IdeaHeart Daycare
by JetDragun
Summary: In another universe (AU warning right off the bat), Our beloved CPUs and CPU candidates are small troublemakers. With IF and Compa as their caretakers, what could possibly go wrong?
1. It starts from Day 1

**Author's Notes:** _This is an experimental story that came from my mind. I DO NOT OWN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA AND ITS CHARACTERS. WARNING: MAY CAUSE DIABETES._

"Nep Jr.! Come on let's look over there!!"

"Wait! Onee-chan!".

"Well then, Miss IF and Miss Compa. I will leave my little ones here until I come and pick them up later", Histoire said bowing formally.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they get settled in!", IF said reassuring the guardian.

"Yes! Leave it to us Miss Histoire!", Compa followed.

"Then I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you later. Good Bye", Histoire left the daycare driving her car.

"Alright I guess today will proceed as always", IF stretches upward. "Let's get back inside, Compa", IF turns to her childhood friend.

"Yes, Let's!", Compa answered happily. The two then walked inside the daycare.

"Let's see. What are their names again? Neptune...and Nepgear", IF reads the information left to them.

"Aww, It looks like I have to give them nicknames", Compa looks troubled. IF just stares at her and she noticed. "I can't help it Iffy! They're hard to pronounce!", Compa whines.

"Alright, alright. I get it", IF sighs. "Neptune! Nepgear! Come over here! We'll introduce you to everyone!", IF calls.

"Yay! Nep jr. let's go!", the child with short lavander hair pulls the other girl with long hair of the same color.

"Everyone! We have new friends joining us today!", Compa announces with a bright smile.

"C'mon you two, introduce yourselves", IF urged the two little girls.

"My name's Neptune! Nice to meet you all!", Neptune beams after her sentence.

"I-I'm N-nepgear..", Nepgear says timidly.

"Oh you're so shy, Nep Jr.", Neptune puts a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"We hope you'll be good friends with Nep-Nep and Ge-ge!", Compa said still smiling.

"Nep-nep?". "Ge-ge?", the two newcomers tilted their heads sideways.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two. I was having trouble saying your names. Is it alright if I call you Nep-nep and Ge-ge?", Compa knelt down to the kids level and pats the heads of the two gently.

"Okay!".

"Y-yes...".

"My name is Compa and that's Iffy. Don't hestitate to come to us if anything is troubling you", Compa gave the two the same radiant smile.

"Yes, thanks Compa!", apparently the small ball of purple energy forgets to use honorifics.

The sisters then left to see the other kids in the room.

"They're so cute, aren't they Iffy?".

"I guess they're kinda cute. I wasn't expecting Neptune to be the older sister though", IF said crossing they're arms.

"Iffy, you can't say that! They didn't said it in the dialogues", Compa panics.

"R-really? Wait.. I know their info beforehand!", IF helds up the paper she was holding on to.

"Oh, you did? Ahaha sorry Iffy", Compa laughs nervously.

 _Back to Neptune's side_

"Look! Nep Jr. a pair of black rabbits", Neptune points to two black-haired twintailed girls with red eyes.

"Who are you calling a rabbit?", The taller of the two retorts.

"I wasn't lying. You're both cute", Neptune beams.

"D-don't think I'll like you since you told me I'm cute, new kid!", the taller twintailed girl crosses her arms and huffs. Her blushing face is very visible.

"You're turning red!", Neptune laughs. "Also my name is Neptune. What's yours?".

"N-Noire!", the twintailed girl stuttered.

"Nice to meetcha, Noire!", Neptune grabs one of Noire's hands. "I like your name. Can I call you Nowa?".

"...Don't get ahead of yourself Neptune! It's not like I want to have a nickname!", Noire blurts out. She feels bitter after what she said.

"Really? But you seem happy though!", Neptune tilts her head.

"...", Noire was stuck red-faced with nothing to say back.

"Onee-chan is acting differently", the shorter twintailed girl said.

"H-huh?", Nepgear reacts

"O-oh it's nothing. I'm Uni", the girl introduces herself.

"N-Nepgear...N-nice to meet-!", Nepgear bit her tounge and sticks it out. It looks like she was copying her more confident sister.

"A-are you alright?", Uni looks at the other girl with a worried expression.

"Y-yesh! Ahm f-fahn!", Nepgear forcefully replied.

"No you're not. Just give it a few seconds", Uni scolds Nepgear.

"With that attitude, I don't think you have any friends, Noire", Neptune said innocently.

"I-I do have friends. T-they're just not around here", Noire replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend, if they're not around", Neptune smiles.

"...Aaaahhhh! Don't talk as if I don't have any!", Noire yells. She looks like a mess blushing furiously and tearing up.

"Nepu! Did I do anything wrong?!", Neptune tenses up.

 _Just outside of the room..._

"Oh look Iffy! Nep-Nep is already friends with Noire", Compa taps IF's shoulder calling her attention.

"She got close to Noire right away, huh? They look like they're off a rough start", IF comments. She watches the short-purple haired girl getting chased by the black twintailed girl.

 _Back to Nepgear and Uni..._

"Are you better now?", Uni asks Nepgear putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! Uni is...kind", Nepgear beams. She seems less tense than when she first entered the room.

"T-that's! I was trying to make you feel comfortable y'know", Uni stutters suddenly staring down the floor

"Thanks!", Nepgear giggles.

Uni smiles warmly with her new friend.

"Youuu! Neptune, come back here!", Noire chased Neptune around the room.

"Our sisters...they look like they're getting along", Nepgear said.

"You think so?".

"Whaaa! Noire looks scary!", Neptune runs as fast as she could. Until she trips on a small sleeping figure. "Owie!", Neptune crashes on the floor.

"...*yawn*...Is it lunchtime already?", a voice speaks slowly. The voice belongs to a child with violet hair which is tied into a single braid along her back. The girl rubs her eyes.

"I got you now", Noire says menacingly.

"Oh, not yet, then...", the girl with braided hair snoozes off again, falling back into the pillow like a log.

"Nepuuu!", Neptune just lies to the floor terrified.

"Hoi!", a book was thrown to the back of Noire's head.

"Ah, whaaa!", Noire falls down in front of Neptune and instinctively vice grips the girl on the floor.

"Are you alright? Noire?", Neptune worriedly asked. "Noire?", Neptune shakes the girl on top of her. It looks like Noire fainted while smiling.

"Hah, that's rather unusual for Noire to get noisy in the morning", a short-brown haired girl with a bored face said. "I can't even read in peace", she continued.

"Ah! Onee-chan is mad!" another brunette with long hair behind the girl pops out.

"Onee-chan is...scary...", a shyer brunette with short hair followed.

"You over there! What's your name?", Neptune raised her voice. Apparently, she can't move courtesy of the girl who fainted on her.

"It's Blanc. Nice to meet you Neptune", the brunette replied. Blanc seems to be forgetting something. She looks ahead to see the book she had just thrown beside Neptune. "Could you throw back the book over here?".

"Okay!", Neptune picks up the book and threw it like a fastball.

Blanc catches the book casually but with an extra grip for stopping the force. "Thank you", Blanc opens the book and continues reading. The twins behind her look over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Whoa, that girl's pretty chill", Neptune comments. But she did seem mad when we're running around.

"Onee-chan! Are you okay?", Nepgear went over to her older sister with a worried expression.

"Yeah, your Big sis is A-okay!", Neptune said cheerfully. "But I think Noire went into dreamland".

"Onee-chan! Please move!", Uni pulls Noire away from Neptune. She grunts at the weight as Noire only budges an inch. Uni lets go from exhaustion.

"I'll help!", Nepgear went to Uni's side. They each grab a leg of Noire and they successfully removed the raven haired girl on top of Neptune after a few pulls. Both girls plopped down on the floor.

"Awesome teamwork, Nep Jr. and-! That's right I haven't got your name yet!", Neptune said.

"It's Uni. I'm sorry for the trouble my sister caused", Uni bowed apologetically.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure she's just shy", Neptune scratches the back of her head and laughs awkwardly. "But geez, she must've weigh a ton!".

"Good thing, Onee-chan is not awake", Uni sighs in relief.

It is what you may have guessed. This daycare is full of odd little children. In another universe they are powerful CPUs that rule Gamindustri, but in this universe they are troublesome little shits being cared of by our human Makers.

 **Author's Note:** The next chapters may turn out shorter as this one is intented to be like a 4-koma manga...That is if I'm gonna write again. Feel free to roast me, fry me, boil me or whatever you like in the reviews if you're unsatisfied XD.


	2. The girl who sleeps 18 hours a day

**Author's Note:** For those who followed this and reviewed this story, thank you guys! XD. I actually didn't expect that this will gain growing attention. Well here goes chapter 2, and like I said in my Bio, I don't have a steady pacing of writing and updating which means sometimes I upload fast and sometimes slow. Enjoy!!

"Hello there!", a slow voice speaks up. However it seems the owner is asleep. She has violet hair which is braided along her back. She snores lying face down on a pillow as big as her. How is she speaking in her state?

"Whaaa! Noire look scary!".

"Oh, that's right. There are new kids today", this girl speaks in a monologue manner to whoever who hears her. "By the way, my name is Plutia", her voice still slow but this time with a hint of cheerfulness. "Yes, I am asleep. But I am very sensitive on what's around me, so it's like I'm awake". The voice stops speaking for a moment. "That looks fun. But I like taking naps better", she speaks in a sulking tone.

"Owie!", Plutia felt someone tripped on her foot.

"...*yawn*...is it lunchtime already?", Plutia wakes up and rubs her eyes. She sees Neptune lying on the floor and Noire preparing to get her hands on to Neptune. "Oh, not yet. Then...zzzzzzz", she sleeps again falling like a log on her pillow.

"I only wake up when it's important", Plutia's voice again speaks as she sleeps. "Don't worry, maybe someday I'll talk to her. What's her name again?", Plutia seems to be thinking. "Neptoon? Neptyun? I think Compa called her Nep-Nep. I wonder does she mind given nicknames".

"Well then, I think I might be able to fully sleep until lunch. Good night", Plutia said as her inner voice also snores.

 **Author's Note:** Plutia uses "4th wall Break". It's super effective. The viewers are confused. Plutia is asleep. XD

So yeah this chapter is very short. I didn't intend to make it this short. But I guess this works as an insight chapter.


	3. Pudding!

**Author's Notes:** It isn't Neptunia if it doesn't have pudding XD. Wow this is getting a lot of follows, thank you guys for your support. Onto Chapter 3.

"Ahh! I'm so full!", Neptune sighs on full stomach. She lies down on the floor.

"Thank you for the meal!", Plutia said in her traditional slow voice. "I can't sleep without having dessert. I must stay awake!"

"Hey! Your that girl who's sleeping the whole morning!", Neptune only notices Plutia just now.

"Oh, that's right! My name is Plutia. Nice to meet you Neppy", Plutia smiled gently.

"Same here! But...Neppy?", Neptune looks at Plutia questionably.

"I can't say your name, so I'll call you Neppy".

"What's with this trend of people having a hard time saying my name?!", Neptune exclaims with a shocked face. "Well then, I'm gonna call you Plutie in exchange".

"Plutie, huh? I like it! Thanks Neppy!", Plutia said happily.

"Really? Then we're buddies!", Neptune and Plutia held each others hands.

"Yay!".

"Everyone! Sorry for the wait!", Compa entered the room with a tray in hand. "It's time for dessert!", Compa smiles. On the tray there are several cups of pudding. Compa sets the tray down on the low table on the center of the room.

The whole room cheers. All the children in the room went for the pudding.

"Yay! Pudding! I'm gonna get egg pudding of course!", Neptune sped to the tray and grabbed an egg pudding.

"Then I'll go for egg too. Since I got chocolate last time", Plutia walked up to the tray and grabbed one too.

Neptune takes a spoonful of pudding and gobbles it. "This is sooo good!", Neptune exclaims with sparkly eyes.

"Aw, I'm glad you like it Nep-Nep!", Compa said.

"Whoa! Compa did you make this?!", Neptune stares at the older girl expectantly.

"Yes!", Compa replies happily.

"Awesomesauce! Can I have more of 'em?", Neptune said in between bites.

"Sorry, Nep-nep but everyone is getting only one cup. No exceptions".

"Auu. But you'll make more next time right?

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll make everyone's portion a bit bigger next time", Compa kneels down and pats Neptune's head.

"Yay! I love ya Compa!"

After a few minutes, the pudding cups are discarded back into the tray.

"Okay, is everyone finished with the pudding? Don't forget to put back the cups into the tray", Compa reminds everyone in the room.

"Yes!".

Compa leaves the room taking the tray with her.

"Wow! That was one of the best pudding I had in my entire life!", Neptune said. "Don't ya agree Plutie?".

"*snore*", Plutia is asleep on her pillow.

"Back to sleep, huh", Neptune looks around to find her little sister. "Hey hey! Nep jr.!", Neptune ran to Nepgear right after locating her.

"Huh? What is it Onee-chan?", apparently Nepgear was with Uni since lunch period.

"Wasn't Compa's pudding like the best?".

"Yes, Miss Compa's pudding is very tasty!", Nepgear replies.

"You just came over here just to talk about that?", Uni said.

"You always gotta talk about anything you find exciting", Neptune smiles at the twintailed girl.

"I guess we're just used to it since we've been here longer", Uni mumbles.

"By the way... Have you seen Noire?", Neptune asked.

"Onee-chan? I thought she was with you", Uni remembers that she had seen her sister tagging along with Neptune up until lunch period.

"I didn't notice she left. Maybe because I was talking to Plutie".

Apparently, the missing twintailed tsundere is hiding under an overturned cardboard box. "If I can make her pudding, maybe she would accept my apology for this morning", Noire thinks aloud while her eyes are peering at Neptune.

"Onee-chan, isn't that box seem out of place?", Nepgear notices the box in the middle of the room.

The box reacted tensely.

"Ah, could it be...? Noire! Are you under there?!" Neptune yells.

"N-no one's here!!", the box shouted back.

"Oh okay", Neptune sighs. "Guess there's no one in there", she faced the two younger girls with an exhausted expression.

"(But Noire/Onee-chan is there..)", Nepgear and Uni thought and sweatdropped at what they witnessed.

Meanwhile...

"Hmmm...", IF taps her pen on top of the table. "Argh! I can't think of anything!", she slams her face on the table.

"What's wrong, Iffy?", Compa asked. She had just returned from cleaning up.

"I just can't think of something to do before the weekend", IF seems to be writing activity plans for the daycare. "I'm wracking my head here. Maybe something will come up".

"Don't you think something sweet will help?", Compa offers.

"I guess it will"

Compa went over to the fridge and took out some pudding. "Here, I saved some for you Iffy", Compa hands the pudding to IF with a smile.

"Ah...", IF stares at Compa like she's trying to photograph the girl in front of her with her mind.

"Iffy?", Compa's voice snaps IF back of her trance.

"I-It's nothing! T-thanks!", IF stutters and takes the pudding. IF eats the sweet hurriedly trying to forget the awkwardness earlier. "(Dammit! What's wrong with me?)"

"(Aw, she's so cute)", Compa thought. "Say Iffy... Why don't you do the thing back when we were children?", Compa remembers when the brunette would draw weird symbols on the paper or ground and chant something in old language.

"Gack!- *cough* *cough*", IF shoveled in a chunk of pudding in her mouth and swallowed it without warning. "W-water...".

"Iffy! Are you alright?!", well looks like some things are better kept in the dark.

 **Author's Note:** Neptune = Pudding just kidding XD. The other characters are yet to make an appearance in the next chapters. Stay tuned for more :D.


	4. Returning from a trip be like

**Author's Note:** Whoa!! It's like a week from I last updated. I'm human after all I need to take breaks. This chapter I present to you another character introduction XD I wonder if this will be the last intro chapter I'll make :) Also sorry if haven't been responding back to you reviewers. I mostly write on my phone. Well then, cue the chapter :)

"Hm? Vert's here", Blanc said without looking away from her book. The familiar sound coming from a car reaches Blanc's ears.

Just outside the daycare...

"Iffy! Iffy! I'm back!", a refined and rather energetic blonde child ran and hugged IF.

"Yeah, you missed the first day, young miss!", IF returns the hug and proceeds to pat the blonde's head

"Ehehe, being always proper gets boring anyways", Vert seems to enjoy the feeling on her head.

"Oh! You're back, Vert!", Compa just stepped outside and easily noticed the blonde child.

"Ah! Miss Compa, good morning!", Vert waves to Compa. It seems she doesn't want to move from her position yet due to her being too happy with IF's headpats.

"Good Morning!", Compa greeted back and waved.

Soon after their morning greetings they went back inside the daycare.

"Blanny! I'm baaack!", Vert rushed towards Blanc. She made an attempt to hug the brunette but Blanc quickly folded a page on her current book and closed it shut pushing the hardbound cover in front of Vert's face. But no matter what resistance Blanc did, it seems like Vert is pushing herself more. Blanc gave in with the intention of not tiring herself in the morning. "Did you miss me?", the blonde cuddled close to the brunette.

"Nope. I was finally having some peace", Blanc said with a stoned expression.

"Ehehe", Vert just giggled at Blanc's response.

"Ah! Vert's here!", the smaller long haired brunette yelled.

"Good morning. Vert.", the shorter haired twin followed.

"Oh! Hello there Ram and Rom!", Vert drops Blanc with a sudden shift of attention. Vert goes over to the twins however she was tackled right after she left Blanc.

"Vert, Vert! Let's play!", Ram said after catching her prey.

"(Good thing I have sisters)", Blanc reopens the book she was reading.

"Ow! Ram be more careful with you're tackles", Vert scolds the energetic twin.

"But you always do that on Onee-chan!", Ram pouts.

"That's because Blanc is more rigid than I am. On the side note, sure let's play!", Vert walks just a bit farther from the bookworm.

"(Rigid...)", Blanc mentally notes. The very word sure describes her as she rarely leaves one spot and her practically permanent unmoving facial expressions. Plutia seems to be similar but the sleepy girl is far more flexible than she is.

"Mornin' Everyone!", Neptune greets loudly. Following behind her is her little sister Nepgear, and a pair of black rab- *ahem* Noire and her little sister Uni.

Noire easily spots one of the returning children in the room. "Good Morning Vert. How was your trip?", the twintailed girl walked up to the blonde and greeted.

Vert already noticed the group due to Neptune's loud entry. "Good Morning Noire", Vert greeted with a smile. "The trip was great! But only for a short while. And who are they?", Vert questions the presence of the newcomers. She did hear from IF that they had new kids joining them just a few days ago.

"They just started here a few days ago. This here is Neptune", Noire gestures to the short-purple haired girl beside her.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you Vert!", Neptune instantly grabs one of Vert's hands with two of her own and starts shaking it up and down energetically.

Vert giggles at Neptune's gesture. "Yes, nice to meet you to Neptune", the blonde smiles warmly.

Neptune lets go of Vert's hand and scratches the back of her head. "I'm just new here so please take care of me", Neptune grins.

Somehow the aura that these two give off irritates Noire. She felt left out but it's probably just some gut feeling so she easily shrugs it off. After her internal settlement, she notices that both hers and Neptune's little sister are gone. "(Where did those two go? I could've sworn they were talking to the twins earlier)", Noire then remembers during their entire stay in the daycare.

Meanwhile, under a box which was placed in the corner of the room to avoid any sorts of suspicion.

"Why are we hiding, Uni?", Nepgear asked in whispers.

"N-no we aren't hiding. I'm just being cautious.", Uni replied nervously. "(Whatever happens, I'm not gonna let that cuddle monster notice Nepgear)", Uni remembers those mornings when she can't catch a break everytime she caught the blonde's attention. This box was her safety haven to avoid those dangerous cuddles. She still wonders how could Blanc handle those.

"Oh dear, we really are sisters, huh", Uni sighs.

"Uni, it's getting really stuffy in here", Nepgear said. Although wide enough to have two children inside, there is very little room to move.

Back to the older sisters...

"By the way, isn't Uni with you?", Vert asked putting a finger on her cheek.

"Hey you're right! Nep jr. is missing too", Neptune just notices afterwards.

"(I'm so conflicted right now)", Noire is in between telling where the two had went or not.

"Vert! Uni just went-!", Ram was going to point to the overturned box however her mouth was suddenly covered. "Hrrrmmmrrgh!" she squirmed under Rom's hands.

"Shh! Ram, Uni said don't tell", Rom whispered as quietly as possible. However Ram's arm is still pointed to the direction of the box.

"Huh? Over there?", Vert looks at that direction in which Neptune and a guilty Noire followed suite.

"(Oh dear...)", Noire inwardly said.

"Wait...That box looks familiar...", Neptune thinks deeply. "Oh! It's 'No one's' box!", Neptune grins.

"Buh!", Noire reacted.

"That Ram! She's gonna get it next time!", Uni breathes. She watches as their older sisters and Vert went over to the box.

"Is Ram in trouble?", Nepgear asked innocently.

"Yeah! I'm so gonna give her trouble!", Uni doesn't notice her voice getting louder blowing their cover under the box.

"That's mean Uni. You shouldn't", Nepgear gives Uni a pleading look.

"Uuu...", all of the sudden Uni's guard lowers before Nepgear.

"I~found~you~", the box was thrown up by Neptune and Vert.

Uni's face paled at the sight of a really close Vert. "Uni! How are you?! Did ya miss me?", in a moment Uni was cuddled in roughly by Vert. "Aaaah! Nepgear! Run!", Uni panics.

However the scene in front of Nepgear looks particularly harmless. "Eh?", the purple haired girl just tilted her head in confusion as she watched the twintailed girl getting smothered.

 **Author's Note:** I was actually going to write longer than this but it will go against the story format XD.


	5. Let's talk about sizes

**Author's Notes:** The candidates are absent this time. Once again thank you for following this story. Then on to this chapter XD.

"Hey, hey! Listen to this! Who do you think is older? Iffy or Compa?", Neptune chimes in.

During an afternoon break, 4 children seemed to have gathered around in one spot of the room. All the others are either outside or asleep.

"Huh?! What're you talking about?! They're the same age right?", Noire instantly retorts crossing her arms.

"I can't get myself to accept it. They're kinda...different?", Neptune puts a hand on her chin and thinks deeply closing her eyes.

"Different? In what way?", Vert tilts her head.

"Y'know, like Compa's...fluffier than Iffy", Neptune replies.

"Fluffier?", the blonde and the raven-haired pressed.

"Yeah, fluffy and bouncy!", Neptune nods her head energetically.

"You mean, what the adults call 'body type'?", Blanc speaks up. It looks like she finished the book she brought with her so she wasn't reading anything this time.

"Yeah that! As expected of Blanc!", Neptune points at Blanc.

"Ah I see. Miss Compa did have a mature-looking body", Blanc added.

"But I don't think looks speak how old you are", Noire intercepts. "Miss IF seems more reliable when it comes to different things".

"Yes, Iffy seems to know a lot of things", Vert agrees.

"But, but! You know when you have a fluffy body, and you'll be like 'She's an adult' at first glance", Neptune flails her arms. "Iffy's like kinda lacking in some areas", she scratches her cheek secretly hoping that she wouldn't be heard. Blanc just kept nodding her head in the background during Neptune's speech.

"If you wanna know something, it's best if you ask directly", Plutia said in her sleep. The four are surprised to see that Plutia responded while sleeping.

"R-right...", Neptune sweats. There's nothing to worry about right? They're just in the room next to them. Neptune slaps both of her cheeks. "Plutie's right! It's like what they say, 'No Pain! No Brain!' !", the purple-haired shouts out.

"You mean 'No Pain. No Gain'", Noire sighs.

"Hehe, c'mon let's ask them!", Neptune sprinted outside the room to next.

"Wait up! Neptune!", Vert followed.

"I wanna know", there goes Blanc.

"Geez! You guys are hopeless", and the last one out is Noire.

"Iffy! Compa!", Neptune screeched to a stop.

"Huh? Nep-nep, what's wrong", Compa notices the purple ball of energy.

"Which one of you is older?", Neptune asked the two young adults.

IF and Compa looked at each other. It seems they're rather confused of what brought this on. "We're just the same age", IF replies.

The other three just arrived. Noire bumps into a wall named Blanc upon catching up.

"But why is Compa fluffy and Iffy lacking?", Neptune pressed on. She felt something dangerous as soon as she finished talking.

"Oh no... She said it", Noire, Blanc, and Vert said in synchronization.

"Ah, Iffy...?", Compa worriedly looks at the brunette who had a darkened expression on her face.

IF rose up her seat and slowly approached Neptune. There was pressure in every step and it terrified the purple-haired child everytime.

"Say, Neptune? Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear it", IF kneels down, grabs Neptune's shoulders rooting the child in place and smiles but the pressure behind her says otherwise.

"Ne-Nepuuuuu!", Neptune felt the grip leave her shoulders and fists drilling her thick skull. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!", she pleads.

The three child occupants we're shocked of what they have witnessed. They have uncovered one of IF's complexes.

Upon the chaotic scene in front of them, Blanc walked up to Compa and tugged the older girl's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it, Blanc?", Compa kneels down to the height of the child.

"Will I be able to grow up just like you, Miss Compa?", Blanc asked.

"Yes! If you keep your body healthy, I'm sure you'll grow up fine", Compa smiles and pats the little brunette's head.

Blanc blushed and smiled slightly while looking downwards.

 **Author's Notes:** Don't tell Blanc. Truth hurts XD


	6. Let's Act! : Preparation

**Author's Notes:** _Hmm. The truth is I'm running out of things to say at this section, but still, thank you for those who are following this story. I might also upload another one-shot thing soon. Alright cue the chapter :)_

"Okay, everyone!", IF enters the room. She was carrying a clipboard with several papers attached. "Before we go to our weekends, let's send off with our weekly special activity".

"Yay!", the children cheered except for Neptune and Nepgear who had no idea what's going on.

"It's Friday again tomorrow!", Vert smiles and clapped her hands in place. "I wonder what we're going to do", she thinks several ideas excitingly.

"What do you think we're gonna do, Rom?", Ram turns to her twin. "Is it drawing? I hope it is", she grins.

"It might be...It can be something else", Rom replies.

"Friday again, huh?", Noire thinks about the activities they've done during their stay.

"Noire!", Neptune calls.

Noire's thoughts get interrupted. "What is it Neptune?", she gives a dissapointed look to Neptune.

"Ahaha! Well I have no idea what's going on! Can you fill me in?", Neptune looks like she would ask someone else instead.

"Huh? R-right, sorry!", Noire quickly apologized. It looks like she didn't meant to glare at the purple-haired child. "A-anyways! Every Friday we do something special to remember the week passing by", Noire said.

"Oh, I see", Neptune replied with sparks of curiosity visible in her eyes.

"Alright, pipe down everyone", the chattering stopped. "So for tomorrow, we're going to do a play", IF said. Excitement filled the room again.

"Miss IF! Miss IF!", Blanc tries to call the attention of IF by raising her hand.

"Yes?".

"Which story are we going to use?", Blanc asked politely.

"That's a good question. Since this is a fun only activity, you guys decide which one you'll use, that which will be done today", IF replies.

Blanc dazes off to space. Having read too many stories, she can't decide which she would recommend.

"You guys need to cooperate on this one. So no competition this time", IF reminded.

"Yes!".

All the children in the room rounded up in one corner.

"So which story should we do?", Noire starts.

"We should do one, where everyone gets to participate!", Neptune said with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, everyone should get a part", Vert comments.

"A story which has at least 8 characters excluding the narrator...", Blanc searches in her memory bank. She's literally looking up right now. "Ah!".

"Did you get a hit in the search engine, Blanc?", Neptune leans forward doing a double fist pump.

"How about Momotarou?", Blanc said. "Everyone's familiar with it".

"Ah! That's a good choice! It would be easy for everyone to follow, right?", Vert confirms with the group.

"Yes!...No objections here!", Plutia smiles.

It looks like there are no objections afterwards.

"Then we will pick who's gonna do what role", Noire declares.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna do one of the animals", Ram energetically raised her hand.

"Me too...I wanna be one of the animals", Rom said in a much calmer voice.

"I'll stick being the narrator", Blanc said.

"That said. So who's gonna be Momotarou?", Noire asked the whole group waiting for volunteers.

"Hear, hear!", Neptune raises her hand. "Momotarou's gotta be Nep Jr.!", Neptune puts both of her hands on Nepgear's shoulders.

"Eh?" a blink. "Eeeehhh?!", Nepgear reacts. "B-But, Onee-chan! I can't be the main character!", Nepgear flusters. She's not used to have too many eyes looking at her which adds to her embarassment.

"You worry too much, Nep Jr. C'mon like Iffy said it's just going to be for fun", Neptune reassures her little sister.

Nepgear is still quite unsure.

"Aaand I'm gonna play the Demon King if no one minds!", Neptune declares.

"Nepgear, there's no one watching so it's not like we have an audience tomorrow or anything. Nothing wrong with trying, right?", Uni speaks up.

"I guess?", Nepgear nods

"It looks like the other roles are needed to be filled now", Vert clapped once.

"I'm gonna be the villager!", Plutia said.

"I-I'll be one of the three animals", Uni said.

"And there we have it. What do you say Grandpa Noire?", Vert asked the other remaining uncasted member.

"Why do you get to decide?", Noire retorts.

"Oh, do you want to decide with rock-paper-scissors?".

"Fine by me!".

"This is it everyone. We're about to witness the most intense duel of rock-paper-scissors! Are the contestants ready?", Neptune commentates as if holding an imaginary microphone.

Noire and Vert just stared into each others eyes with one hand held back which is clenched into a fist. The other hand covers the fist. By default this meant a silent okay to Neptune.

"Alright! Everyone with me! Rock! Paper! Scissors!", the remaining crowd, lead by Neptune, chants. "Shoot!".

Both contestants threw their hidden hands in front of them. Noire on the left. Vert on the right. On the left is...scissors. On the right is...rock.

"I won!", Vert cheered.

"N-no way! Me lose?", Noire clears her throat. "A deal is a deal".

"Then Vert's gonna be the grandma, and Noire's gonna be the grandpa", Neptune said.

"We just need to get everyone's lines ready then", Blanc listed down their casting roles.

"Can we add something to the dialogues?" Uni asked.

"Yeah! I wanna say something cool on my part!", Ram throws her hands into the air.

"I guess a little is fine. As long it doesn't affect the main story", Blanc allows their suggestions.

"I wonder what I'll add to mine?", Plutia thinks putting a finger to her chin. Her part is very short compared to the others after all. "Oh, I just remembered. Should we bring props for tomorrow?".

"Nice idea!", Neptune shows a thumbs up.

"Leave those to me", Vert offers. The blonde appears very excited for the part.

Nepgear on one corner of the circle just repeats the words "I am the main character" while sulking.

The group discusses more afterwards.

"I guess things are going well for them", IF watches the kids do their brainstorming session from a chair in a corner of the room. "Something tells me to don't get relieved yet though".

 **Author's Notes:** _Surprise! It's a two-parter! How would things play out for our mini-godesses? Til' next time :) (I'm going against my format if I write more XD)_


	7. Let's Act! : Lights! Camera! Action!

**Author's Notes:** _Well, first of all this took a lot longer than expected. Also thank you for the people who are following this fic. And lastly I hope this makes up for the lack of updates since I've uploaded a one-shot about a week ago. Now, on this chapter! Enjoy!_

The next day...

Early morning at IdeaHeart Daycare, on the center of the room, there's a huge box filled with props.

"Whoa! Vert, where did ya get these?!", Neptune immediately shuffles the contents of the box pulling one thing after another.

"I searched around the house for appropriate props for our play", Vert smiled and clapped her hands in place and tilts them beside her face. "It looks like there was a lot lying around".

"Hey Neptune! lemme look too!", Ram joins Neptune in her quest to empty the boxes contents for treasure.

"They're going to make a mess everywhere", Noire comments. "Everyone got their lines ready, right?"

"Yeah, I already memorized them", said Blanc while she picked up a small book from the cluttered items.

"Err... Blanc, you're the narrator. You only need to deliver the story since you'll still be reading it", Noire sweats.

"We only need to memorize a few lines, since we'll be following the narrator's direction", Uni said. "Hey Nepgear, are you ready for later?" she walked up to Nepgear who seems to be spacing out.

"H-huh? Y-yeah, I think?", Nepgear answered in an unsure tone. Although she practiced her lines and pretty sure she memorized them, she still had to deal with her nervousness.

"C'mon, no one else is watching except miss IF and Miss Compa. Why are you being nervous for?".

"Be-because, I think I can't do it", Nepgear looks at the floor.

"You'll never know until you try to. Like I said yesterday, there's nothing wrong with trying", Uni grabs one of Nepgears hands with two of her own.

"Uni...", Nepgear looks at Uni.

"Try to be positive like your sister for once. And...", Uni is the one to look away this time. "I-I'll be there with y-you. S-So cheer up already!", she blushed lightly.

"Uni... Thank you!" Nepgear smiles at the twintailed girl.

"!", Uni turns redder.

"My goddess, you two look so cute together! May I join in?", Vert hugs the two little sisters very close and cuddles them with affection.

"Gah! Vert! You already-!", Uni stopped talking when she saw Nepgear so near that their faces almost touched. Also she thinks this is a good time to shut down.

"Oh my!" Vert still hugs the two close she just stopped cuddling roughly when one of them went out of commision.

"U-uni! Wake up!", Nepgear shakes Uni repeatedly.

"Waah! Everything has just gotten interesting", Plutia watches everything unfold and smiles to her self.

Afternoon came by...

"Once upon a time, an old lady went down to the river to do the laundry", Blanc said in a steady tone.

The floor was laid out with a tarp to make it look like a river in the plains. And the backdrop resembles mountains and some trees and bushes.

Vert, dressed up in a kimono, walks into the scene carrying a prop basin with several cloth inside. She acted like she was doing the laundry.

"Suddenly a huge peach floated down the river", Blanc narrates.

The peach is actually made out of paper and has a huge hole at the bottom. Nepgear is the one wearing the peach and so she walked and followed the river's trail.

"Oh my, that's a very big peach! It may feed us for days!", Vert smiles. "I'm sure my darling would be happy". She stopped the peach from "streaming" down the river.

"And so the old lady took the peach to their home in the mountains".

Vert and Nepgear walked off scene and then the tarp is pulled off to reveal another tarp that resembled log floors and the backdrop changed into an interior of a cottage.

Noire, wearing something that resembles a gi, walks into the scene and set down a small rectangular box nearby.

"When the old lady arrived to their cottage, her husband saw the huge peach".

"My word! Wh-Where did you get such a giant fruit?!", Noire said monotonously, while someone whose behind the screen claps slowly for the "great acting".The author pans the scene back to the fanfic. Nothing to see here. Nothing at all.

"Darling, I know you're tired from the work up the mountains. Shall we cut up the fruit to partake it?".

"Leave it to me. It looks like it is waiting to be eaten", Noire opens the box she set down before to reveal a knife. "H-hey, Vert!".

"Don't worry it's just a prop!", Vert just smiles.

"It's a prop...", Noire nervously took the "prop" knife in her hand and stabbed the paper peach with it. The knife cut cleanly.

Meanwhile inside the peach, Nepgear sees the knife went through and just stops shortly in front of her. The sharpness of the knife glints. She pales and screams "NEPGYAA!", as her face expression turned into basic shapes (Ovals for the eyes and a square mouth).

"Vert! This is a real knife!", Noire panics. She hastily pulled out the knife. She tore through the paper peach with her hands to reveal a weirdly faced Nepgear.

"Oh, it was real? So sorry!", Vert bows down and apologized.

"When the old couple cut up the huge peach, there was a baby inside", Blanc continues.

"We're continuing?!", Noire reacted.

"*ahem* My! How did this child end up inside this?", Vert fixes although she was nervous about the slip up.

"The old couple named the baby 'Momotarou' and raised him like a child of their own. As years go by, Momotarou has become of age. One day, a message from the village on the other side of the mountain came".

The paper peach and knife were put away from the scene. Luckily, Nepgear recovers from her shock.

Plutia runs into the scene slowly yelling "Help! Help!" as loudly as possible. She then stops when she reached a viewable point

"What's wrong?", Nepgear walks to Plutia.

"The village is under attack by demons. If this continues the village would be in ruins and be ruled by the Demon King", Plutia replied slowly so it appeared a bit anti-climatic.

"How horrible!", Vert gasped.

"I would like to help!", Nepgear said.

"Are you sure, son?", Noire asked.

"Yes. I can't stand not helping people when they're in trouble", Nepgear replies.

"Very well then", Noire held out her hand outside the scene. Uni hands a wooden sword to Noire. Yes, it's real but at least it won't cut anyone. "It's dangerous to go alone, take my sword", she gives it to Nepgear.

"Yes! Thank you very much!", Nepgear takes the wooden sword and bows down.

"I will warn the other neighboring residents about the attack. Good luck on your journey!", Plutia exits the scene.

"Take care, Momotarou!", Noire and Vert said.

"I will", Nepgear waves and exits the scene.

Noire and Vert walked out as the scene closes. The tarp on the floor is then pulled off to another design that resembles a grassland. The backdrop also changes into something that resembles a forest.

"And then Momotarou went off into a journey carrying his father's sword. In the middle of his travels, Momotarou met three talking animals, a monkey, a dog, and a pheasant", Blanc narrates.

Nepgear walks into the scene.

"Buckoo!", Ram, wearing a chicken costume, 'rams' into Nepgear, toppling the purple-haired girl over. "Where are you going, dear traveler?", Ram said.

"Uhh??", Nepgear became dizzy after the 'ramming'.

"Ra- Pheasant, what are you doing?", Rom in a dog costume said weakly.

"Are you alright, traveler?", Uni wearing a monkey costume helps Nepgear up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks", Nepgear recovers.

Uni let's go of Nepgear letting the purple-haired girl stand up for herself. "So, what brings you here, U-uki?", Uni forced the monkey sound in the end of her sentence.

"I'm on my way to defeat the demon king!", Nepgear answers.

"B-By yourself, w-wan?", Rom spoke softly.

"Buckoo! Don't you think you need some allies against a horde of demons?", someone needs to remind Ram that chickens and pheasants are not the same.

"Are you asking to be beaten up, uki?".

"Eh? But there's no one I know at the mountains".

"*sniff, sniff*. I smell food, wan".

"Buckoo! For real? Good job, Dog!".

"Oh! Were you hungry?", Nepgear took out a paper box from her pocket. "Here! You can have some", she gives the box to Ram.

"Really?! Then I guess we'll help you out in exchange!", Ram takes the box happily.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're animals, uki!".

"We can fight too, wan!".

"Thank you, everyone!", Nepgear said.

"The animals joined Momotarou on his quest to defeat the demon king. When they arrived at the village, the settlements are already in ruins and the demons are rampaging left and right. But there is still a glimmer of hope to save the village. Through the help of the animals, Momotarou successfully infiltrated the demon king's lair"

The four little sisters exit the scene. The backdrop changed into a cave-like background and the tarp is again removed to reveal another tarp that looks like a stone floor.

Neptune who looks twice as tall as her normal height and wearing a dinosaur costume enters the scene. Vert also entered the scene carrying a horn that extends but she went into an unseen part just beside Dino-Nep.

"Why me?", Noire mumbles underneath the dinosaur costume.

"Oh, stop complaining Nowa. I gotta look extra scary to be the final boss!", Neptune replies looking downward. "Is the dragon breath ready, Vert?", she looked to Vert.

"Ready when you are!", Vert looks excited.

The little sisters runs into the scene.

"Buckoo! It's the demon king!". Ram halts ahead and the other three followed.

"He's huge, wan!", Rom falters.

"He may look intimidating but that doesn't mean I'm scared, uki!", Uni glares.

"GAAOOOH!", Neptune nudges her right foot on Noire's shoulders. Noire follows stomping her right foot forward. "Welcome to my lair! It seems you went past through my level 1 mobs", Neptune cackles.

"You may be big and strong but your rule ends here demon king!", Nepgear brandishes her wooden sword.

"YOU FOOLS!", Dino-Nep crouches down and breathes fire. Special effects courtesy of Vert beside her.

"Whaa!", the little sisters retreats to the edge of the scene.

Dino-Nep stands up again. "This is tiresome!", Noire pants. "No one is stronger than me in these lands. That's why I'm called the Demon king!", Neptune boasted.

"You're being a meanie!", Ram headbutts Dino-Neps body. Inside the costume, Noire takes the impact to her head.

"Buh!", apparently Ram has a very hard head. Noire stumbles a bit but she held her ground.

"Sorry, Noire. Bear with it a little", Neptune looks down and apologizes.

"Momotarou, now's your chance, uki!".

"Yaahh!", Nepgear swings her wooden sword by the side of Neptune's head, however she trips her execution and unintentionally hits Neptune on the head.

"Nepu!", Neptune fell backwards along with Noire who can't handle the force and angle on the top.

"Momotarou defeated the Demon King. The demons raiding the village became restless with their leader gone. They left and scattered away someplace else. The village underwent reconstruction and was peaceful once again. And they lived happily ever after", Blanc bows and left the scene.

The rest of the cast, except for the unconscious Neptune, lined up in the scene. "Thank you very much!", they held hands and bows to the viewers.

"Not bad. (But a bit dangerous)", IF applauses the children while sweating.

-Afterwards-

"Onee-chan! Are you alright? I'm sorry I tripped", Nepgear cries shaking Neptune rather violently.

"I-I'm o-okay N-nep J-jr. Y-your m-making O-onee-chan d-dizzy", Neptune stutters. Her eyes are now spinning around.

"Ah! I'm sorry!", Nepgear apologizes again letting go of Neptune who maintains the back and forth motion after being let go.

"Ram! Apologize to Noire!", Blanc commands her little sister.

"But, it's not my fault that I didn't know Noire's under there!", Ram makes a point since the rest of the cast wasn't told about the Purple and Black stack. But still...

"You were the direct cause of why she's hurt. Now, go do your thing!" Blanc scolds further.

"Ugh! Fine!", Ram reluctantly follows her sister. She walks over to the black-haired girl whose forehead is getting treated by Compa.

"Ow, ow. That's the last time I'm gonna do favors for her", Noire mumbles.

"Aww, don't be like that Noire. I'm sure Nep-Nep didn't mean to get you hurt", Compa pats Noire's head after treating the black haired girl.

"She better be", Noire pouts.

"Heey! Noire!", Ram calls for attention. "Sorry about your forehead".

"D-Don't worry about it. It's Neptune's idea anyway".

"That was awesome! You two became like a really huge monster!", Ram exaggerates.

"Umm...Thanks, I guess", Noire felt like that line was for Neptune but partly for her also.

"Cool! I gotta go back to Rom and Onee-chan. Later!", Ram runs back to her sisters.

"So Noire? Does it still hurt?", Compa asks.

"I think it doesn't hurt as much anymore".

"That's great! I'm going to put this away now. Take care of your injury, okay?", Compa stands up bringing the first aid kit along with her.

"Okay", Noire nods.

Just by the entrance of the room, IF waits for Compa. "Well I think that went well", IF scratches the back of her neck. "It reminded me of something though", she tries to search her thoughts.

Compa overhears IFs mumbling. "What's the matter, Iffy? Are you thinking about that game you finished the other day, where 4 goddesses get captured and it's up to their younger sisters to save them?"

"Wh-what the? How did you know about that?".

"I'm always watching you Iffy", Compa smiles and continues walking to the next room, leaving IF behind looking at her in disbelief.

 **Author's Notes:** _Yeah this chapter just went 3 times as long as the regular ones. I hope this is the last time I'm going to break my own rules. Until next time :)_


	8. What's everyone doing?

**Author's Notes:** _All right me! This is the last straw! No more long chapters as an apology! *Ahem* Alright, as always thanks for the people who are following this fic. Now cue the chapter!!_

"Good morning, Iffy!", Compa said in a loud voice. There was no answer in return. She was standing in front of one of the many rooms of an apartment home. "Iffy? She must've stayed up late again", Compa pulls a spare key to the room from one of her pockets. "Sorry for intruding", she whispers as she opens the door.

The apartment is big enough for one or two persons. It has a single room for the living room and kitchen and separate rooms for the bathroom and bedroom. The TV was turned showing the title screen of the game. On the couch, IF is fast asleep in a comfortable pair of pajamas and a game controller beside her.

"Again, huh", Compa closes the door and walks over to the couch. She picks up the controller beside IF and proceeds to check the save files in the game. One of the saves says 100% clear. "Always the completionist", the fluffy girl looks at the sleeping brunette and smiles. "Iffy, it's morning. Wake up", she nudges the sleeping girl.

"Mmmgh", IF blinks. Her vision slowly becomes clearer. "H-huh? Oh! Hey Compa", she sits up awake and let's out a yawn. "Mornin'".

"Good Morning!", Compa smiles. "So you've been playing games til midnight?".

"More like morning", IF rubs one of her eyes. It seems that although IF is responsible, she too had her times when she's being a slob. When she gets into a particular game, she'll grind it til she unlocks every nook and cranny the game has to offer. "So what brings you here?".

"I don't have anything to do, so I decided to just hang out in your room", Compa glances around the room. "Do you want me to make breakfast?", Compa asked. She hasn't eaten anything yet since morning.

"Yeah, please do. Guess I'll go get changed".

"Then, I'll use the kitchen for the moment".

The two went to do their own thing.

A few minutes later...

"Your cooking sure beats any convinience store food, Compa", IF said. It's not that she can't cook, but she hasn't found time to cook and so she settles for ready-made food sold in stores. Organizing and planning for the daycare wasn't that easy, but it pays off being around children.

"I don't mind always cooking for you Iffy!", Compa said. That's technically true since Compa cooks the lunch at the daycare.

"You always cook for everyone. I guess I'm getting used to it", IF tries not to think otherwise. After all, Compa is just that nice to almost everyone.

"Speaking of everyone, what do you think the children are doing right now?", Compa asks with a floating question mark above her head.

"Hmm, I'd say its like what happens everyday. I didn't thought about that at all", IF thinks of possible things the kids would do on a weekend. "Plutia seems to be the that type who sleeps the day away. Neptune would be similar but if there's a guest she likes, she'll probably be bouncing off to that person. Nepgear always keeps her sister in check. Noire seems to look forward to weekend anime. Uni would probably follow her sister around. Blanc would read in a corner. Rom would listen to Blanc read. Ram would be similar to Rom except she keeps doodling on everything that is paper. And Vert is kinda lonely at home and probably would go outside or play games".

"Wow Iffy, you seem to know them too well", Compa comments.

"Of course I should. We've been with them for a year...except for Neptune and Nepgear".

"That makes sense".

Let's see if IF guessed correctly. This will prove she is psychic! Ahem, now continuing.

"Plutia! We're going outside! Take care of Peashy, while we're out!", a gay voice said.

"Yes~", Plutia wakes up from her half sleeping. "Take care!", she replies and then she heard the door close. She picks up the pillow she was sleeping on and walks to another room.

In the other room, there is a crib with a blonde haired baby sleeping inside. The child seems no older than 2 years old.

"Aww, Peashy is so cute while sleeping~", Plutia said. She walks closer to the crib and climbs the chair beside it. She looks at her little sister for a while "I hope you grow up faster. Everyone has their little sister with them at the daycare". "But wouldn't I be old enough to start elementary by that time", she frowns and sighs. "Auu~ all this thinking is making me sleepy. Good night, Peashy~", she flops down on her pillow on the chair and dozes off.

Alright moving on...

"Zzzzzz...a pudding river...wanna swim...zzzzz *mumble*", Neptune snores.

"Onee-chan, wake up! Breakfast is getting cold!", Nepgear shakes Neptune.

"No!...a wild Nowa...is blocking...the path to paradise...zzzzz", Neptune grunts.

"Ahh, it's no use. Onee-chan didn't have problems waking up on weekdays. I wonder why", Nepgear groans.

"Neptune! Uzume's here!", Histoire said in a loud voice.

"Ggrrkh!", Neptune snorts.

"Nepsy! I bought the pudding that you wanted from the store!", a familiar voice shouts.

"P-pudding!", Neptune jumps out of the bed and ran to the door. "Yay! Uzume your the best!", she exclaims as she ran down the stairs.

"Wha! Onee-chan!", Nepgear spins and plops down the floor.

"H-hey be careful! A-and don't go running down the stairs!", Nepgear hears. "Onee-chan! Please don't run! You might trip!", Nepgear rushed to the staircase. Well too late.

Neptune slips and falls down the remaining flight of stairs "Gaahh!".

"Gotcha! Nepsy, are you all right?", Uzume catches the falling child in her arms.

"That's so cool! Uzume, you're awesome!", Neptune's eyes sparkles as she praises the redhead high school girl.

"Ehehe, really? That's right, I'm awesome!", Uzume suddenly turned a bit shy.

"Haaah, that gave me a heartattack", Histoire said.

"Good thing, Uzume's here", Nepgear sighs in relief as she walks down the stairs normally.

Okay, now that the commotion's over, let's move on.

Noire is lounging around the living room reading a weekly manga release. "Pfft, haha. That was a bit suprising", she snickers. "Hmm, this character reminds me a bit of Neptune", Noire's thoughts are suddenly filled with purple haired girl. "I-It's not like it's just Neptune who is similar to characters. T-This one's like Blanc and this one's l-like Vert", she tried to keep her mind off of Neptune.

"Onee-chan, are you done with that issue?", Uni walks to the living room. She happens to notice the time on the clock.

"Yeah, just a few more pages", Noire answered without looking away from her reading material.

"Onee-chan, isn't it time for Magical Girl Magical *?".

"What?!", Noire looks at the clock. "Oh no! It started already!", she quickly grabs the remote in front of the glass table and turns on the flat screen television set. Just as the television turns on, it looks like the anime is just in the middle of the opening song. "Just my luck. It looks like it aired a bit late", Noire sighs.

A few seconds later, the opening sequence showed a character that uses guns. Uni takes note of it. "So cool", she whispers.

"Wanna watch with me, Uni?", Noire said.

"Sure!", Uni nods and occupies the spot next to Noire on the couch.

Let's leave these two alone for now. Next!

"Onee-chan!", Rom and Ram calls Blanc's attention. Rom is carrying a book with her.

"What is it, you two?", Blanc looks away from the book she's reading.

"Can you read to us?" Rom shyly asks while almost hiding behind the cover of the book.

"Pleeeaase?", Ram added.

Blanc stares at her younger sisters for a few seconds. Apparently, they caught her at a bad time. Blanc was in the middle of the good part of her current book. She looks at the cover of the book that Rom is holding, which reads "Stories of the Mushroom Kingdom". "(How nostalgic)", she thought. "Alright, I'll read it for you", Blanc smiles as she closes her current book.

"Yay!", the twins cheered. "Onee-chan, read this one!", Rom opens the book to a specific page and shows it to Blanc.

"Hm, I remember this story. You two have picked a good one", Blanc takes the book from Rom.

"Uh huh, Rom and I chose it, and figured you'd like it", Ram grins.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna start reading. Are you two ready?".

"Yes!", the twins sat down near their older sister. However, Ram, although attentive quickly grabs the papers and old prints that are lying around and starts scribbling on them while listening.

Holy crap! I'm starting to think IF is psychic! Okay, last but not the least.

"Yay! I cleared it! I even got the best ending too!", Vert exclaims as she sees the credits roll on the computer screen. "I wonder what I'll play next!", she takes the installation disc and leaves her room, leaving the computer on.

"Chika-san! Chika-san! I finished it!", Vert knocks to the door on another room. "Is she out?", the blonde twists the door knob. "Ah! It's open!", Vert walks into her guardian's room. There seems to be nothing out of ordinary. The shelves of the room are organized and filled with different games and books. Too bad, Vert can only reach only about the 3rd shelf from the lowest and barely the 4th one.

Vert browses the game-filled shelf. "I already finished these ones", she frowns. "Oh wait! I think I haven't played this one yet!", Vert picks up the game with an umfamiliar title and was about to put in the game she just finished. However, at the back of that spot was something that resembled a sliding door's handle. "What's this?", she tilts her head.

Out of curiosity she puts the games she's holding on a stack and removed a good number of games on a separate stack. She slides the small door open. "Whawawawa!", she flusters and quickly closes the door. "Wha-What was that?!", it looks like she has seen what should be unseen. She quickly tidies the shelf and takes the game she's supposed to borrow and left the room.

 **Author's Notes:** _I really hope this would be the last time I put a long chapter. RULE BREAKER! Please stop! Anyways what do you think was in the hidden compartment?_


	9. Rescuing Blanc

**Author's Notes:** _So yeah whoa! Another update, really? This one happened so fast I almost set my phone on fire. As always thank you for following this story. A quick note the big sisters aren't around this time. Without further ado, cue the chapter!!_

"Meooow!", a white kitten is grasping a branch of a tree.

"Um, Uni", Nepgear tugs the dress of her twintailed friend.

"What is it Nepgear?", Uni turns to look at Nepgear.

"Over there", Nepgear points to the white cat. "The kitten looks like she's in trouble".

"Meoooow!!", the kitten mews louder. This time two others heard the feline.

"Ah! It's a white kitten!", Ram shouts.

"It looks scared", Rom said softly.

"Shouldn't we help her?", Nepgear suggested.

"Look, we probably shouldn't. Maybe an adult would pass by and pick it up", Uni said dismissively.

"Awww", Rom frowns.

"But from the looks of it. The leaves are covering the kitten from the outside of the fence", Nepgear said. It is true that the kitten have gone high up the tree to the point it is covered by leaves.

"Maybe we should throw things at her to make her jump down", Ram suggested.

"Don't bully her, Ram", Rom scolds with a soft voice.

"Fine! I'm sorry", Ram crossed her arms and pouts.

"Please, Uni? Let's help her get down", Nepgear gave Uni the pleading look.

"!", Uni suddenly felt nervous.

"Please?", Rom joins in tilting her head with a pleading look.

"Alright! Fine! We'll get her down!", Uni hits her limit and gave in. After all, how could she say no to those cute faces.

"Yay!", the three cheers.

"So we say, but how do we do it?", Uni asks.

"Should we get Onee-chan and the others?", Nepgear suggests.

"No! We shouldn't rely on our sisters all the time", Uni thinks walking around in circles.

"If only the fence had some groves in it, I could climb it", Ram stomps the ground glaring at the cemented fence.

"I've got it! Nice idea, Ram!", Uni pounds her fist to her open palm.

"Really? Hehe", Ram puts on a proud face.

"Yeah, kinda", Uni chooses her words carefully since she doesn't want Ram's head to grow twice the size. "But we'll need to work together".

Some time later...

"Nice idea, she said. I didn't ask to be a foothold!", Ram shouts. She was crouching down holding up Nepgear's right foot.

"Ram, calm down. We need to keep steady", Rom said while holding up Nepgear's left foot in a similar position.

"I'm sorry, you two", Nepgear apologizes. "Uni, are you there yet?!", Uni is standing up on Nepgear's shoulders.

"Almost!", Uni can barely touch the edge of the fence. "Just give me a small boost!".

"Okay! One, two-", the three pushed up a bit higher.

Uni grabs the edge of the fence. "I got it!", she proceeds to pull herself up sitting on top of the fence. "Haah! Okay last one!", Uni stands up on the fence. "Here, little kitty. Come over here", she opens her arms wide.

The kitten turns her head to Uni and swishes her tail back and forth. "Meow", the furball slowly retracts its claws from the branch as she turns her whole body to the direction of the twintailed girl.

"Come on. I won't hurt you".

The other three just watched Uni who is on top of the fence. They had already broken up their formation.

"Meow!", the kitten jumps into Uni's arms.

"I got you!", as Uni caught the kitten she unknowingly stepped forward and missed a solid footing. "Wha! Gyaaahh!!", she fell off the fence hugging the kitten securely.

"Watch out!", Nepgear and Ram lied on the ground with their front facing down.

"Buh!", Uni falls on her butt sitting on Ram's back and rests her head on Nepgear's back. Ram passes out.

"Ow, Ow! Are you guys alright?!", Uni gets off of the two still hugging the kitten.

"Y-yeah! Somehow", Nepgear lifts herself up. The front of her dress is dirty with grass and soil.

"Um, Ram went to visit the Mushroom Kingdom", Rom flips Ram onto her twin's back to reveal a spirally eyed Ram.

"Uhhh...Jump...Jump...Stomp on the Goombas...Mushroom...Yay...I'm big now...", Ram mumbles.

"Looks like I fell on a good height", Uni bitterly said. "Here, hold her for a moment", Uni gives the kitten to Nepgear. She walks to Ram and pinches the energetic brunette's cheek.

"Oww! What was that for?!", Ram jolts awake.

"L-Look, I'm sorry I almost broke your spine, but it's not like I'm grateful or anything!", Uni crosses her arms.

"What's with that attitude?!", Ram stands up. "Well, you're welcome and don't use me as foothold next time!", she smirks.

"Fine! As long as we don't end up in the same thing as this", Uni scoffs

"Uni really is nice, isn't she?", Nepgear looks at the kitten in her arms.

"Meow!", the kitten meows happily.

"H-Hey! I'm not THAT nice!", Uni reacts. Her face turns slightly red.

"Pfft!", Ram snickers. "Hahahahaha!", Ram huddles over trying to hold her laughter.

Nepgear and Rom giggles shortly joining Ram's laughter.

"You guys...are so...snrrk!", Uni snorts. "Hahahaha!".

Not long after, the sounds of laughter died down.

"Whew, that was a blast!", Ram said.

"Oh Blanc! There you are!", a voice said. The four turns to the entrance of the daycare to see a high school girl with black hair and wears a read headband.

"Onee-chan?", Rom tilts her head. She looks around but did not see her sister around. She also doesn't know who that girl is.

The kitten jumps out of Nepgear's arms and it ran to the high schooler. "There, there. I was looking all over for you, Blanc", the girl pats the kitten's head and scoops the furball into her arms.

"Buh!", all four of them reacted. Apparently all of them are imagining the same thing at once and that is Blanc having cat ears and a tail.

"Did you girls, find her?", the highschool girl walks to the four children, passing by the entrance.

"Y-yes", Nepgear answers nervously.

"Thank you for finding her", the girl smiles and pats Nepgear's head. "You see, she likes people with black hair, so she warms to them easily", she looks at Uni. "I think we should leave now, and thank you for finding Blanc", she smiles warmly at the children and ran out of the daycare.

"Blanc is...", Rom starts.

"...the kitten", Ram finishes. "Hey Rom, do you think Onee-chan has cat ears under her hat?", Ram asks Rom with sparkly eyes.

"Umm, I don't think so", Rom gives her twin an unsure look.

 **Author's Notes:** _When I was writing this chapter I felt like I was borrowing an idea from another fic. I was actually thinking of uploading another series but it's like Neptunia characters in another video game setting. It's not really a crossover so I don't know where to put it. It's not quite done yet though._


	10. Idiots and Colds

**Author's Notes:** _Hey! I haven't uploaded for a while now. Thank you for those who are following this story! Now on to the chapter!_

It's afternoon break at the IdeaHeart Daycare. Everyone is left to their own devices and apparently it is raining outside giving a cold atmosphere. Due to the cold almost half of the children in the daycare are fast asleep, one of them of course is Plutia. The others being Rom, Ram and Vert snuggled up next to the bookworm who never felt the cold this entire time.

"(It's warm. But I guess I don't mind)", Blanc just continues reading the book she has. The twins are leaning to both her sides while Vert is snuggling her jacket from behind

Also, it appears our purple ball of energy is not quite energetic today.

"Achoo!" a loud sneeze is heard throughout the room.

"Onee-chan, are you alright? Maybe you should've stayed at home today", says a worried Nepgear.

"Don't worry Nep Jr. Onee-chan is doing fine!", Neptune sniffs. "My nose is just stuf- *Aachoo!*", Neptune sneezes letting out a line of snot down her nose. Nepgear wipes out the snot using some tissues just beside her. "Thanks", Neptune replies and sniffles again.

"Geez. How did you catch a cold?", Noire crosses her arms and gives a worried look at Neptune. Neptune replies with a sounding "Uhh..". The sick girl is apparently in a drowsy state and she looks like she's half asleep.

"Umm, well...", Nepgear starts.

Just the night before, it was very cold even though it's not raining. The purple haired sisters were sleeping soundly close to each other. However, Neptune doesn't sleep like a log and occasionally moves around in her sleep. The shorter haired girl kicked the blanket they were sharing exposing herself to the cold. And then she rolled to the edge of the bed falling on the floor yet she was still in a deep sleep.

"And then I found Onee-chan sleeping on the floor", Nepgear finishes telling her side of the story.

"How did you know what happened?! You were sleeping!", Uni reacts with her eyes turning white.

"But the author just wrote it there. I didn't say it", Nepgear sweatdrops.

"In any case, shouldn't Neptune be sent home early?", Noire said.

"But there's no one who'll pick her up at this time", Nepgear frowns.

"At least we should tell Miss Compa about this", Uni said.

"I'll go get her", Noire goes out of the room.

"...re...n't g...", Neptune mumbles weakly.

"Huh? Onee-chan, did you say anything?", Nepgear turns to Neptune.

"Her head must be feeling pretty heavy and hazy", Uni comments. "She's probably just complaining about it".

"Maybe? But it doesn't look that way" a floating question mark appears on Nepgear's head metaphorically.

Noire returns with a worried Compa walking hurriedly to Neptune.

"Oh no. I wonder how we didn't notice this sooner", Compa performs some quick check ups on Neptune. Compa let's out a sigh.

"How's Onee-chan, Miss Compa?", Nepgear asks.

"Nep-Nep is doing fine. She has a slight fever but she can rest her way to recovery", Compa said with a smile. "But we need to move her to the next room. She won't do to well on the floor even with the mats covering them", she picks up and carries Neptune in her arms.

"Can I come with you miss Compa?", Nepgear looks at their caretaker pleadingly.

"Of course Ge-Ge".

"Thank you!", Nepgear's expression brightens up.

"...", Noire stares at Compa and Nepgear as they exit the room.

"Onee-chan, are you worried about Neptune?", Uni asks her sister.

"Wh-What?! No way I'm worried for her!", Noire flusters.

"No use worrying about her. She'll be back like nothing happened", Blanc says while still unmoving from her position.

"H-how do you know that?!".

"I just think so. Besides my entire existence from this chapter will disappear if I said nothing until the chapter ends".

"By the way, are you alright, Blanc?", Noire sweats. "You look kinda...stuck".

"I'm fine", Blanc answers and returns to reading.

The twintailed sisters feels warm just by staring at Blanc being snuggled by Vert and the twins.

"Umm, Onee-chan. We could go see Neptune, if you want to", Uni said.

"N-no way! Blanc's right! She's just going to get better in no time", Noire huffs.

"Okay. I'm going to see how Nepgear's doing. Later, Onee-chan!".

"A-alright! I'll go!".

Uni smiles as they left the room.

The Raven haired red eyed pair goes to the spare bedroom of the daycare.

A knock was heard on the door. "Yes?", Compa answers to the door. "Uni? Noire? What brings you here?", Compa said.

"We're here to see Neptune", Uni answers. She looks at her sister, who's trying to peek through the room.

Compa smiles as she saw what Noire's trying to do. "Alright. But don't be in there too long, okay?".

"Yes! Thank you Miss Compa!", the two answered in sync. Compa opens the door for the twintailed pair.

"Hey, Nepgear", Uni greets.

Nepgear is sitting on a low stool and is watching her older sister. "Uni! You came!", she gets off the stool and ran to her friend. "Noire's here too!".

"L-look, I'm not here to see N-neptune!", Noire stutters.

"Yes, yes. We get it Onee-chan", Uni gives a teasing look to her sister.

"Uni!", Noire reacts.

Neptune grunts in her sleep. This catches Noire's attention, and the older twintailed girl goes to Neptune's side.

"Noire...", Neptune said while asleep in a futon.

"Are you awake, Neptune?", Noire asks.

"...so lonely...".

"Wha-?", Noire is doing her best not to hit Neptune right now. "So you're even teasing me in your sleep, huh?".

"...Don't worry...I'll...be...your...friend..".

Noire's face becomes a bright shade of red. "Wh-what're you saying?!". Noire's reaction was heard in the room.

Compa rushes to Noire to see a steaming tsundere. "Noire, are you alright? Did you caught Nep-Nep's cold?".

"N-no! I just-", Noire feels a touch on her forehead.

"Oh no! Noire your temperature is rising quickly. You need to lie down and rest", Compa panics. "But we only have one spare futon", she worriedly looks at the raven haired child. "Are you okay with sharing with Nep-nep?".

"Sh-share w-with N-n-neptune?!", with that Noire fainted and becomes a pile of steamy mess.

"Ah! Onee-chan!".

"Noire, are you alright?".

 **Author's Notes:** _Whew! I finally have a work in Gamindustri- I mean Mobile Game industry. Also, Blanc looks really cozy._

 _So yeah this chapter feels short of something and I can't quite describe it. Well setting that aside. See you in the next chapter!_


	11. Looking For Treasure!

**Author's Notes:** _*breathes* I'm alive! Once again thank you for following this fanfic. Enjoy!_

"Alright. I'll be leaving for a moment", IF said at the entrance of the daycare. She has to shop for supplies since they are low of some materials.

"Yes! Take care, Iffy!", Compa said cheerfully.

"Then, I'll leave everything to you Compa", IF leaves the daycare.

Compa watches IF as the brunette walks and turns to a corner. "Hmm. I wonder what else is there to do? Maybe I'll check the kitchen", Compa goes inside the daycare.

Meanwhile, inside the main room...

"Everyone! Look what I found!", Vert calls the attention of the other children.

"Oooh! Whaddya got there, Vert?", Neptune responds. Gradually, children gathered around Vert.

"I don't know yet, but I think it's interesting", Vert shows a folded paper in front of them.

"Open it! Open it!", Ram excitedly said.

"Yeah!", Rom follows.

Vert unfolds the paper, and lays it flat on the floor. Everyone looks down at the contents of the paper.

"Is this a-", Nepgear starts.

"-treasure map?!!", Neptune finishes with sparkly eyes.

"Vert, where did you get this?", Blanc asks.

"In the next room. I just passed by and then I saw it lying on the ground. I think Iffy or Miss Compa dropped it. I don't think they mind if I borrow it for a bit", Vert smiles.

"That's sneaky", Noire comments.

"But looking at the map, doesn't this look like the daycare?", Uni said.

"Wah, it really is!", Plutia said.

"I just noticed that the writer is forcing all these stories in one setting. How hopeless", Neptune sighs. Hey I heard that! "Wah! She spoke!", Neptune sweats.

"Neptune! She can hardly update this fanfic regularly! So stop poking at the 4th wall!", Noire scolds. Thank you Noire! "Y-you're welcome! I-it's not like I want this story to continue or anything!". So tsun, I'll be building back the 4th wall now.

"Yes, ma'am!", Neptune flinches.

"So going back on topic, the map seems to point to a park just near the daycare", Blanc said.

"Then let's go! Like, right now!", Ram seems eager to go.

"Yeah! Let's. Please, Onee-chan?", Rom looks at her older sister.

"These two", Blanc looks at the rest of the children. "What about everyone?".

"Absolutely! I'm also kinda curious what Iffy and Compa are hiding", Neptune pumps two fists in front.

"If Onee-chan is going, I'm going too", Nepgear said.

"I'm going too. But i-it's not l-like I'm curious about this treasure", Noire fumbles her hands behind her.

"W-well if N-nepgear's going, I am too", Uni glances at every direction possible.

"I'm the one who found the map, so it makes sense that I'll go find the treasure too" Vert then picks up the map.

"Well, I-",

"Nuh-uh, Plutie. You're coming with us", Neptune confiscates her pillow.

"Eeeeh...How mean...Neppy", Plutia grunts. "Well, if that's the case, someone will have to carry me when I get tired", she said in her usual slow voice.

As there are eight other than Plutia, the children anonymously agreed that someone will carry Plutia along the way.

"Well then, it's decided", Blanc nods.

"Alright, everyone! Let's find the treasure", Vert holds up the map.

"Yeah!", everyone cheers.

Sometime later...

"We're here", Blanc said.

"But, where exactly is it buried?", Noire questions.

"Ugh! Why did Plutie have to fall asleep in the middle of the road?", Neptune plops down on her behind. She seems to be giving Plutia a piggyback ride.

"Yay! Neppy is so strong!", Plutia gets down from Neptune.

"Hmm", Vert opens the map. "Aha! There's a password written here!", Vert shouts.

"What does it say?", Nepgear said.

"Thy cursed treasure shall be sealed where shadows fall beside thy barrier of darkness", Vert reads.

"I didn't understand but it sounds weird and cool!!", Neptune said.

"It sounds like something from a book", Blanc comments.

"I don't understand half what it says!", Ram flails around.

"It sounds hard", Rom said.

"I wonder who wrote it?", Uni said.

"I don't get it", Plutia smiles.

"Since it's a password of course we won't get it the first time", Noire walks to Vert. "Vert, let me see".

"Of course", Vert releases her grip from one side of the map. Noire then holds the other side of the map which was not held up by Vert.

"Hmm...", Noire reads the password the second time with her eyes. "Barriers are half circle, right? There must be something here that has that shape".

"A barrier-like shape...Ah, the dome!", Blanc exclaims.

"Wah! It really looks like a barrier!", Ram points to the dome.

"It's also dark inside", Rom added.

"Then, 'where shadows falls beside' it must be just around the dome", Vert said.

"Aha! X marks the spot!", Neptune hurriedly went to the shadow of the dome and then she dug the ground furiously. "Huh? There's nothing here!", Neptune shouted from the hole she dug out.

"How did she dig so fast?!", Noire gapes at Neptune.

"Ahahaha...", Nepgear laughs nervously.

"One more time!", Neptune digs the next spot on the ground.

"No fair! I wanna dig too!", Ram digs another spot beside the dome.

"Nothing here too!", Neptune shouts.

"Same here!", Ram follows.

Neptune and Ram continue to dig the ground around the dome. Eventually the circumference of the dome has been dug out.

"Arrrgh! Where is the treasure?!", Neptune lied on the ground throwing a tanrum.

"This stinks! Maybe we read it wrong!", Ram stomps angrily.

As Neptune flailed around, she hit a spot on the ground that felt hard. "Huh?". With a determined look on her face, she stands up and prepares for another round of digging. "Now you're mine!".

"Onee-chan?! You're still going?!", Nepgear worries.

"Yaaaah!", Neptune digs twice as fast as she did before. Thunk! "Ow ow ow!", her hands hit a hard object. She reels back into sitting position and blows her hands.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?!", Nepgear runs to her sister's side.

Blanc walks to the new spot Neptune has dug out. "It's here!", Blanc pulls out a large wooden box out of the hole.

"H-how?", Uni gaped at Blanc. How did the bookworm pulled out a box twice her size?

"Onee-chan is so strong!", Ram cheers.

The other children once again gathered around the said spot.

"I wonder what's inside?", Rom said.

"Let me do the honors", Vert steps up.

"Go ahead", Blanc backs up to create some space between her and the chest.

Vert opens the chest. The rest of the children peers over the contents of the chest.

"These are the treasure?", Noire said. Inside the chest is a book, a wooden staff, and a few stuffed octopi.

"Waaaa! These are cute!", Plutia took one stuffed octopus out of the chest.

"They come in lots of colors too!", Ram also took one and then Rom followed her. "Squishy...".

Blanc kept staring at the book and eventually she pulled it out. There is a weird symbol on the cover of the book that seems to take her interest. She starts to open the from its cover.

"Stop right there!", a unfamiliar voice spoke.

Blanc looks at the direction where the voice came from.

"Before you open that cursed grimoire, are you prepared to embrace the darkness that is sealed within it?", a woman with long blue hair asked. She wears an outfit that resembles a dress and a labcoat. To top it off, she also wears a witch hat. The woman poses mysteriously.

Blanc looks at the book again and then back to the woman. She gives a nod in reply.

"Once you open the grimoire, you shall be as cursed as I was. Is that your final decision?", the woman asked again.

Blanc shifts a little. Somehow it made her more curious about the book she is carrying.

"Come on, Blanny! Just open it!", Vert intercepts and opens the book surprising the brunette.

"It's too late. These two children have been afflicted by the curse sealed within the grimoire", the woman withdrew her pose.

The two continues to read the first few pages of the book. They seemed to be heavily absorbed within the contents.

"It's so cool", Blanc mutters.

"You think so too?!", Vert said excitingly. "The monsters here looks like they're from a video game or manga!".

"Whoa! Check this out!", Neptune swings the rod around which appears to be twice her own height or more.

"Hey! Be careful with that. You might hit someone!", Noire scolds.

"Noire, you wanna hold it too?", Neptune offers lifting the rod in front of Noire.

"E-eh? W-Why would I want to?", Noire indirectly tries to reject the purple head's offer. Meanwhile in the back of her mind, she actually wants to use it for her Magical Girl pose.

"Come on, Noire! Something tells me you wanna!", Neptune grins.

"Strange, she seems to be unaffected by the Willow Rod's dark power", the mysterious woman mutters. "Could it be she possesses no such darkness in her soul?". Continuing to watch the children, she saw that girl with twintails finally took the rod from her energetic friend.

"Ei!", Noire twirls the rod.

"Nepgear, Watch out!", Uni saw that the rod will hit Nepgear and she pushed her lavender haired friend out of the way.

"Ehh?", the push caused Nepgear to move a few steps away.

"Gwah!", Uni gets clocked on the head by the end of the rod.

"Huh?", Noire looks around. "Ahh. Are you alright, Uni?", she drops the rod and went to her sister.

"Hey! Is that you, MAGES.?", IF happened to walk by as she was going home from shopping.

"So you have arrived, my comrade, the sage of dark magic", MAGES. replies.

"I see you haven't changed...", IF felt nostalgic and decided to play along. "...Mad Magician of Time".

"I'm afraid your arrival was minutes late. These children have dug up our sacred artifacts", MAGES. points to the children.

"Children?", IF looks to the direction where MAGES. points. "Ahhh!! You kids, what're doing outside?!", IF yells. At the back of her mind, she was relieved that none of the children has seen her act strangely earlier.

"Oh! It's Iffy! Look at what we found, Iffy!", Vert says cheerfully.

"You guys..."

IF explains that the things inside the chest were buried by her, Compa and MAGES. back when they were kids. The map that Vert found might've fallen from her notebook's pages. However, it seems that MAGES. mixed some stories while she was explaining and now Vert and Blanc are interested in hearing more from IF herself.

Good luck telling them the stories of your childhood, IF.

 **Author's Notes:** _Yeaaaah, I haven't uploaded anything in two months. Good luck guessing which item belongs to which. And also shoutout to the Neptunia Fanfic Writers Discord Chat for being a fun little place to talk about stuff. See you next chapter!_


End file.
